The In Laws
by Metaphoric.Love
Summary: This is the continuation of the In Laws by Gabiroba! House and Cuddy have some secrets. When both of their parents come into town, will they be able to keep them? Rating may change...I have an evil mind!


A/N 1: HAYYYYY! waves I'm Mercedes and I'm picking this fic up. I hope it continues to make you happyyyyy!

A/N2: The link back to the original fic is www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/3653670/1/TheInLaws

* * *

Throughout the next few days, Greg's eyes caught both mother's at breakfast, scanning Lisa's hand staring at the simple band on her finger

Greg swallows deep as he unfolds the letter from the New Jersey State Courts system. Ever since the ruckus had hit about a Princeton Judge taking bribes and not renewing a portion of his marriage licensing, he had been expecting one of the crisp white envelopes with the red and black printing on it. He scans the contents, grasping the gist that his and Lisa's marriage was null and void of any legal standing, and that if they wanted to come into any office in the state of New Jersey they would give them a renewed corrected license, free of charge and a waiting period, but restart the period of legal marriage over. Their anniversary was the day after their parents left, and come to find out it didn't even exist. Greg lumbers his way down to Lisa's office and barges in, unannounced as usual, before tossing the papers onto her desk.

"Well we have our set…" Lisa takes the papers from her desk and leans back in her chair as she reads them, hand poised over her mouth as tears slowly trickle down her cheeks. Once she finishes reading she furiously tears the papers apart and bursts into uncontrollable sobs as the scraps of the paper lay over her barely swelling stomach.

"Why us?"

Throughout the next few days, Greg's eyes caught both mother's at breakfast, scanning Lisa's hand staring at the simple band on her finger. He had taken his off after everything hit, but Lisa refused to take hers off. She said that taking her ring off felt like that it was all just a dream; that it didn't matter about the fraud. They were going to get this fixed. Though when was a good question because he was pretty sure she wanted to shut the baby off, her morning sickness and irritability getting worse by the meal.

Lisa groans softly and pulls her hair back. She tosses it up into a messy bun and shakes her head as she looks at Greg.

"I'm not going in. I've puked up my entire intestinal track in the past hour…"

"What about your parents…and my parents for that matter?" Lisa gives Greg a look with red, bloodshot, sunken in eyes as she crawls into bed.

"Fuck you…"

"My, my, aren't you just a ray of sunshine." Greg kisses Lisa's head before sneaking out of her room and heading downstairs. He grabs a couple pieces of bacon that his mom had made up along with a piece of toast and a mug of coffee.

"I'm leaving."

"Greg, where's Lisa?" Greg looks up at his wife's mother and shrugs.

"How should I know?" Greg stuffs the triangle of toast in his mouth before leaving the house. Elizabeth makes a small face at her female companion who was manning the stove. John looks at his wife's friend.

"Drop it."

"What?!"

"Drop it." Elizabeth rolls her eyes before getting up with a plate of toast and eggs. She takes it upstairs to her daughter's room. She knocks softly before poking her head in.

"Lisa, darling?"

"What?!" Lisa tosses the blankets away from her face. Elizabeth jumps softly. They had been in town for three days and each day Lisa's mood had gotten steadily worse. She steps into the room that, unbeknownst to its owners, had gotten relittered with Greg's items. A shirt in the closet here, a stick of deodorant in the bathroom there…just the way it looked before the torrential downpour of the parental vacation. Elizabeth shuts the door behind herself and sighs softly.

"Honey, you haven't eaten since last night…I brought you up some dry toast and eggs…" Lisa pales at the thought of eggs before springing out of bed and lunging into the bathroom, spilling out stomach acid into the toilet. Elizabeth puts the plate on the dresser and follows her daughter. She holds her curly hair back for a few moments until Lisa finishes up. She flushes the toilet before helping her daughter up. Lisa takes a glass of water and rinses out her mouth before going back to bed.

"I don't want food. I just want to lay here…"

"Honey…" Elizabeth sits on the bed next to Lisa's form and rubs her back.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, Mom…I'm just sick and…I just want you to leave me alone…please."

"Do you want me to call Greg?" Lisa stills in rubbing her chest, heartburn building up.

"Why would I want you to call Greg?"

"Well, most women want to have their husbands available for whacking sticks when their going through sickness."

"Greg and I aren't married…"

"Honey you don't have to lie. We all know that you two are married."

"We're not married; it's not legal…not anymore…" Lisa buries her head into her pillow and clenches her eyes shut as tears start to assault them.

"Lisa…what happened?"

"Will you just…leave please?" Elizabeth moves her hand to put it on Lisa's shoulder before pulling it back and nodding quietly.

"Yell if you need anything baby." Elizabeth gets up and heads toward the door. She picks up one of Greg's shirts and quickly folds it before setting it on the dresser. She rubs her thumb over the rainbow spectrum that blasted from the crystal pyramid on the Pink Floyd t-shirt then pulls her hand back as a couple pieces of print fleck off and grabs the plate of eggs and toast before heading downstairs. She sets the plate on the counter and leans against it for a moment.

"She burst into tears…"

"She _is_ sick."

"It's not that…I just…I wanted her to feel better and I told her we all knew…and she said that it wasn't legal anymore…"

"There was that one judge a few days ago who was disbarred because he didn't renew something or other. You think that's the judge that did the kids' ceremony?" John huffs a sigh and closes the paper, folding it back over.

"What does it matter, Blythe? Greg deserves to be alone…he's a misanthropic ass who thinks he's a know it all."

"JOHN! Would you lay off of Greg? He's your son for Christ sakes!"

"Because he's my son, I have to be completely blind to what he is?"

"You know if you had spent less time threatening Greg with ice baths and beatings when he was going up maybe he wouldn't be completely misanthropic about the world. Maybe he would have married Lisa in college, or married Stacy; and we'd _have_ grandchildren! Maybe he wouldn't have a messed up leg, and pop pills left and right just to manage the pain! Maybe…just maybe, he'd be okay." Blythe looks at her husband with her son's raging blue eyes. She drops the pan into the sink and storms out of the kitchen. She runs smack into her son's chest and bounces back. Greg steadies her and lifts the corner of his mouth slightly.

"Watch it there little lady." Blythe grins and smacks her son's chest.

"Watch who you call little lady." Greg pulls his hands back.

"Thanks…for what you said…" Blythe smiles Greg's half smile and reaches up to stroke his cheek.

"You're my baby boy…my only baby…"

"I'm not a baby mom…"

"Yes I know you're a big strong man who's six feet tall and a husband…but you're still my baby…"

"How…did you know about…"

"It's a long story." Greg nods and sighs.

"I'm going to go…yeah." Greg steps away from his mom and goes upstairs to the bedroom. He gets in bed with Lisa and wraps his arms around her. He puts his hands on her belly and sighs as her hands cover his.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! What's wrong?! I'm sicker than a dog that's had 10 pounds of chocolate and our entire fucking marriage has been a lie!" Lisa curls up tighter and breaks down into sobs. Greg sighs and just keeps his arms around Lisa as she cries. He lays with her until dinner, listening to her sleep mumbling, giving witty comebacks to her real mumbling. When his mother yells up that dinner was ready he looks at Lisa. Lisa closes her eyes tight as a fresh batch of tears starts up.

"Why won't they just leave?"

"If I had known you were going to be this emotional I wouldn't have gotten you pregnant…"

"Shut up!" Lisa smacks at Greg and pushes him off of the bed. Greg yelps as he lands with a thud.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Blythe looks up toward the ceiling as she hears her son's voice carry down the stairs before Lisa's follows.

"You haven't shown an ounce of concern since we got that letter the other day telling us that our marriage wasn't going to be considered legal anymore! Everything that we've applied for as married, that I've applied for as Lisa House, signed as Lisa House…it's all been a fucking lie! And for the past week I have been sick to my stomach because you had to be a big man and knock me up on the first go of it!" Blythe looks at Elizabeth and raises her eyebrows mouthing softly '_Pregnant?_'

"I am sick and tired of being told that it's just my hormones! I _want_ to be married to you! I _want_ to have your baby! But for the love of fucking god House! Show some decency." Lisa throws the covers back and gets out of bed, slipping on a pair of flip flops before leaving the house to walk in the spitting rain. Greg tugs himself up and rubs his ass before limping downstairs and glaring at his parents and his...well…his girlfriend's parents.

"It's your fault…you wanted her to get married, and you wanted me married, and and you wanted grandkids! You fucked this up!" Greg sweeps the table off, the china shattering to the ground, before stalking out of the house. He had no idea how, if, or when he was going to make this better.

--

TBC


End file.
